


Pages

by logarhythm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Books, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, armin's books, gay uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logarhythm/pseuds/logarhythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elric brothers are reminiscing over times gone by: when they were young, innocent and happy; when their mother and father were alive and well; and when Uncle Armin and Uncle Eren still visited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pages

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Al spat out his coffee and turned to glare at his brother with murderous intent. "Nii-san, how many times have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?"

Ed merely shrugged innocently, standing up straight again. He stretched his arms above his head, grunting as his shoulder clicked. Al sighed.

"No but really, Al, what  _are_  you reading?" Ed asked incredulously over Al's shoulder. "It's just full of pictures of trees and stuff."

Al whacked the hardback tome on the older man's stomach, resulting in a pathetic whine. "It's not just 'trees and stuff', nii-san. It's Uncle Armin's book."

"Uncle..." Ed's brow furrowed momentarily in thought and confusion.

Amber eyes were rolled. " _Uncle Armin_ , nii-san. Dad's younger brother. The one who was always really nice and let us see Dad's books behind his back."

"Oh!" Ed gasped, snapping automail fingers. "The gay one? Yeah, I remember him. And Uncle Eren, too."

Al grinned. He shifted sideways in his seat and leaned an elbow on his desk. "They were always so open about it. I remember Uncle Eren was always making these obscene jokes about Uncle Armin and then he'd get all flustered. I didn't really understand them at the time, but looking back at it..." He trailed off, the sentence punctuated with an awkward chuckle.

"Mum always used to say I reminded her of Uncle Eren. I wonder why..." Ed hummed with deep thought, rubbing the back of his neck idly.

"You wonder why," Al deadpanned.

Ed sighed, somehow oblivious to the scathing comment, and dropped into the adjacent chair at Al's desk. "Hey, let me look at Uncle Armin's book too."

"You sound like a kid, nii-san."

A flush dusted Ed's cheeks with indignation. "Do not! It's because you're talking about being kids and stuff." He grabbed the book with a huff. "Let me see it."

Al hid a smirk and shuffled up closer to read over Ed's shoulder.


End file.
